Un mal nécessaire
by Shin0ne
Summary: "Je dois l'avoue. Vous êtes une compagnie... appréciable." Overhaul en a plus qu'assez de cette distopie illusoire que constitue l'ère des héros. Il sera prêt à tout pour assister à sa fin. Même si cela signifie anéantir une société entière. Il fera alors la rencontre d'Emi Kimochi, qui se présentera comme une allié précieuse malgré ses motivations obscure.
1. Prologue

Elle observait conciencieusement les environs. Les couloirs sombres, le silence morbide.

Environnement adéquat à l'éducation d'une enfant bien sûr.

-On a eu de légers... problèmes avec votre prédécesseur. Son incompétence a été sa dernière erreur.

Elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de menace et se contenta de lever les sourcils en signe d'une impatience mesurée.

-Merci. Je crois que je peux m'en sortir. Ce n'est qu'une petite fille.

-Oui... Bien sûr...

Le yakuza souriait d'un air mauvais. Comme si il voyait déjà l'épitaphe de la jeune fille sur sa futur pierre tombale.

Il lui ouvrit la porte sans manquer de lancer un "Bonne chance" peu convaincant.

La pièce était simple mais mignonne si on oubliait le manque de fenêtres.

Les jouets jamais déballés et, bien sûr, le corps d'une petite fille recouvert de bandage.

Enfin seule, elle pouvait s'atteler paisiblement à son travail.

Elle s'assit sur le lit, et ne prit pas la peine de sourire. La jeune fille ne s'était pas retournée en entendant quelqu'un approcher.

Pourtant. La fillette tremblait de tout son corps, repliée sur elle même.

Par un geste qui se voulait protecteur, elle déposa méticuleusement ses doigts sur le dos de la fillette.

Elle glissa ses doigts le long du dos de l'enfant. L'acte était tendre, doux, maternelle.

Calculé d'une manière presque chirurgicale.

-Bonjour Eri. Murmura-t-elle d'une voix envoûtante. Je suis Emi. Je suis en charge de toi à présent.


	2. Chapitre 1

-J'ai réussi à engager une relation. La confiance n'est pas complètement aquise. Mais ça viendra. Il lui faut juste du temps.

Elle était droite. Fixant les notes qu'elle avait rapporté au vue de ses observations avec la jeune fille.

Il était sûr qu'elle avait développé un traumatisme à symptomatique, à cette âge là. Aucune chance qu'il n'y est pas de séquelles.

Le reste suivait de source.

Traumatismse entraînant : insomnies, cauchemars, irritabilité, isolement, peur.

Et le plus évident : la dépression.

-Elle se sent mieux à ton approche ?

-Je crois qu'il y a une nette évolution de son humeur au vue d'une future relation de confiance. Cependant je ne peux pas encore me prononcer. Je ne suis là que depuis ce matin.

-Tant mieux. Tu sais comme moi que je t'ai engagée tout spécialement pour les résultats. Si tu me les promets dès maintenant je serais on ne peux plus... satisfait...

Elle leva le regard de ses notes plongeant pour la première fois dans les yeux de son employeur :

Kai Chisaki. Aussi surnommé Overhaul. Chef du groupe de yakuza portant le nom des Huit précepteurs de la mort.

Elle s'était renseignée à son sujet avant de s'engager comme à son habitude. Même si tu peux difficilement refuser les avances d'un chef yakuza.

Elle était donc au courant pour les aptitudes particulières de son alter.

Démonter et rémonter.

Comme si les être n'était que de vulgaires machines dont les pièces étaient facilement manipulable.

Elle jetta un coup d'oeil à ses gants impeccables. Soigneusement repliés sur le bureau.

Je vois...

-Concentrons-nous donc sur les thermes de notre contrat. Premièrement. Interdiction d'utiliser votre alter. Dit il comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Comme pour montrer son aprobation elle replongea dans ses dossiers.

-...Ensuite. Continua t-il. Ton objectif est bien sûr de protéger l'enfant tout en la mettant à l'aise.

Facile à dire quand elle est torturée chaques jours.

-Empêcher ses évasions répétées.

Elle fronça des sourcils.

-Ceci ne fait pas partie de mes compétences. Elle reprit. Je suis plus dans le domaine de la persuasion.

A cette instant, elle sentit le sourire du yakuza sous le masque des medcins de la peste.

-Et bien persuadez la de ne pas s'échapper.

-Bien. Monsieur.

Elle avait dit cela avec un sourire sincère.

Réaction mécanique. Ne pas discuter avec le patron.

Elle perçut un petit ricanement.

-Vous seriez une parfaite yakuza mademoiselle Emi Kimochi.

-Merci. Mais je préfère mon emploi actuel.

-Je ne vois pas la différence.

-C'est pour cela que vous m'avez choisi ? Pour mes antécédents ?

-Il y a un peu de ça bien sûr. Mais c'est aussi que nous avons... quelques opinions communs.

-De quel genre je vous prie ?

Bref instant de sincérité. Ironie mal dissimulée.

-Vous avez l'ére des héros en horreur. Ça se lit dans vos yeux.

Elle tenta de dissimuler rapidement sa surprise.

Retour au sourire professionnel.

-Bien à vous Monsieur. Ce sera tout ?

-Une dernière chose. N'oubliez pas votre place. Vous êtes là pour gagner sa confiance. Mais il se pourrait que dans une date indéterminée je n'ai plus besoin de vos services. Dans ce cas là, vous obtemperez.

Il planta son regard dans le sien, un air étrange sur le visage.

\- Pour faire bref, ne soyez pas attendrie et concentrez vous uniquement sur votre mission.

Fissure du masque.

Attendrie...?

-Bien Monsieur.

Elle s'inclina et quitta la pièce silencieuse.

Hari, jusqu'ici spectateur osa un commentaire.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu l'as engagée. À la moindre occasion, elle nous trahira. Elle ne fait pas partie de la plèbe.

Le yakuza se leva lentement du dossier de sa chaise.

-C'est la meilleure dans son domaine. Elle ne faillira pas. Et en cas de la trahison... Et bien, tu sais mieux que quiconque ce que le sort lui réserve. Et elle est assez intelligente pour le savoir aussi.

Un profond silence de réflexion suivit. Hari fit finalement un mouvement d'épaule, impassible.

-N'empêche, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est un peu trop habituée à cette ambiance.

-Disons juste... Qu'elle mérite le titre de meilleur négociatrice de ce siècle.


	3. Chapitre 2

-Emi !

La petite fille se jetta dans les bras de la nouvelle arrivante. Malgré le court instant passé ensemble la jeune enfant avait tout de suite noué avec elle.

Pourtant, elle n'était pas idiote. Elle savait très bien que la nouvelle venu travaillait pour son frère. Elle avait besoin de croire en cette relation. C'était aussi simple que cela.

A cette pensée Emi serra, malgré elle, un peu plus fort l'emprise qu'elle avait sur l'enfant.

-Alors qu'est ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui Eri ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de se blottir un peu plus contre Emi.

Elle avait juste besoin d'une présence protectrice.

Elle savait que son frère pouvait engager la plus convainquante des amies.

Il faut que je lui donne l'impression que c'est faux... Qu'elle passe avant son frère... Erreur de logique. Cela reviendrait à essayer de l'aider à s'échapper.

Tout en réfléchissant, elle tenait le petit être fétiche, monopole de ses pensées.

 _...C'est mesquin..._

Échange de regards avec la jeune fille. Sourire partagé.

-Tu veux juste sortir n'est ce pas ?

Eri garda le silence encore une fois.

 _Tu veux juste que cette douleur cesse n'est ce pas ?_

Elle lui prit sa petite main menue.

-Suis moi. Je ne suis pas sensée faire ce genre de chose normalement mais... On peut faire un petit tour si tu veux ?

Elle vit une lumière apparaître dans les yeux d'Eri.

Puis de l'espoir vint le désespoir.

De la confiance vint la méfiance.

Elle comprit aussitôt.

-Je ne compte pas t'emmener à lui. Je te le promet. Jamais.

Elle ouvrit la porte se tourna vers l'enfant et sourit de nouveau.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis là.

 _Intrusion._

Toutes deux sortirent.


	4. Chapitre 3

Émerveillée.

C'était l'émotion qui se lisait chez Eri.

Le parc d'attraction.

C'était un plan adéquate.

Pour les enfants cela marchait toujours

Elle s'embelissait dans ce rêve éphémère.

Accrochée à sa licorne en plastique rose, elle donnait l'impression de voler.

-Fais attention de ne pas tomber !

Emi tenait fermement sa protégée, installée à l'arrière de la selle.

Elle était dans une position assez inconfortable mais essayait de faire avec, observant les alentours puis, de temps en temps, les regards rassurés d'Eri mais transpercés par l'ombre d'un quelconque terminus.

-Allez c'est finis à présent il faut redescendre.

Elle prit une mine triste mais resta obéissante. Alors que les autres enfants aux alentours quémandaient pour la énième fois un autre tour de manège.

Emi la prit dans ses bras pour la hisser sur ces épaules.

 _Je ne veux pas rentrer._

Ses émotions le hurlaient presque.

-On ne va pas rester tout la journée sur le même manège. Il y a plein d'autres choses à voir.

Et en effet après le labyrinthe de mirroir, elle passèrent par la maison hantée, puis par le grand huit.

Emi avait pourtant dit à Eri que ce n'était pas de son âge mais c'était sa journée.

Son mensonge. Son plaisir.

Alors Emi avait cédé et les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent embarquées dans un manège qui inspirait plus de la torture que du divertissement.

Pour plus de calme elles se réfugièrent dans la grande roue, accompagnées d'une barbe à papa.

A présent Emi observait l'enfant goûter avec envie la sucrerie à la fraise tout en fixant les environs.

De la grande roue on avait évidement une vue imprenable sur la ville.

Eri ne quittait pas des yeux ce paysage. Imprégnant chaques détails comme si c'était la première et la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait.

-Tu n'es pas comme les autres. Dit elle.

-Hum ? Emi se pencha vers l'enfant pour mieu l'entendre.

-Tu veux me faire plaisir... Tu te soucies de moi... Mais il y a quelques chose qui ne va pas. C'est comme dans un rêve et j'ai peur de me réveiller et que tout cela ne sois pas réel.

 _Typique_.

-Écoute... J'ai été chargée de te surveiller... C'est vrai... Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne tiens pas à toi.

-Mon grand frère... Il était sensé me protéger... Mais il me fait mal... Et à chaque fois... Oui, à chaque fois, je me demande si j'ai fait quelques chose de mal... Si tout cela n'est pas de ma faute. Si c'est simplement pour me punir pour ce que j'ai fait à papa.

Elle se retourna emprise d'une angoisse soudaine mais lourde.

-Pourtant je ne le voulais pas. Je vous jure... Je ne voulais pas... papa...

Elle restait dans le silence, enfermée dans les souvenirs cruels d'une enfant trop jeune pour tout ce qu'elle avait enduré.

A cet instant, Emi ressentit toute la peine, la peur, le désarroi de cette enfant.

Elle déposa sa main sur la tête d'Eri.

Cette fois ci il n'y avait ni ruse ni stratagème pour gagner la confiance de l'enfant.

Elle agissait par compassion.

Alors et juste sur le moment elle murmura.

-Je suis désolée...

Ce à quoi la jeune fille répondit.

-C'est étrange pour la première fois j'ai l'impression que tu es réellement à mes côtés.

Emi eut un sourire amer.

-Tu es bien trop perspicace. Dit elle avant de prendre entre ses bras la petite.


	5. Chapitre 4

Une fois rentrées, les deux jeunes filles furent acueillies chaleureusement par la présence ô combien cordiale d'Overhaul.

Tout cela était un euphémisme bien sûr. Et encore. Un euphémisme très prononcé puisque le chef yakuza avait séparé les deux jeunes fille, entraînant l'une dans une chambre de torture alors qu'elle n'était âgé de 6 ans et l'autre pour la faire patienter dans son bureau sous surveillance renforcée.

Après 2 heures 34 minutes et exactement 17 secondes. Il fit son entrée.

Sur ce, Hari et Joy s'en allèrent, malheureux de devoir nettoyer dans un futur proche les restes de la nouvelle employée.

-Alors résumons.

Il resta calme mais prenait le temps d'accentuer chaques syllabes.

\- Quand je vous dis de l'empêcher de quitter le bâtiment.

Il s'approcha à mesure qu'il parlait. Retirant les gants ensanglantés avec une précotion un peu trop précise.

-C'est pour la laisser partir dès le premier jour ?

-Simple stratégie. Quel meilleur moyen pour gagner sa confiance que de défier votre autorité ?

-Vous dites donc que cela était entièrement calculé ? Et vous n'avez pas cru bon de m'en informer ?

-Le simple fait est que je ne voulais pas d'une réaction artificielle. Votre panique et votre surprise étaient parfaites pour lui faire croire à ma deviance.

Elle se poussait à rester stoïque. Malgré l'espace personnel bafoué, malgré les deux mains jointes synonyme d'une mort certaine à quelques centimètres de sa clavicule, malgré le sang jonché sur ces gants dont elle devinait l'appartenance.

-Maintenant. Continua t-elle. La meilleur réaction serait que je vienne à ses côtés elle dois être sujet à des profond traumatisme et je crois qu'il est de mon devoir...

Elle se détourna de lui pour se diriger un peu trop précipitamment vers la sortie.

Un geste l'arrêta net. Une pression sur son épaules celui de la main de son employeur.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit à vous de décider de ce que vous devez faire ou non.

Tremblement incontrôlables.

Juste quelques seconde.

Elle se retourna, sinon elle savait qu'elle detournerait le regard.

Il ne le fallait pas.

 _Il faut que je le regarde._

-Je suis désolé. Désormais je vous tiendrai informer de toutes implications.

 _Intrusion._

Il lâcha prise.

-Merci de bien vouloir excuser ma faute. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

Elle s'inclina mais ne quitta pas la pièce toujours sous le regard implacable du yakuza.

Il prit ses distance mais ce n'était pas encore suffisant.

-Si il vous plaît vous pouvez me suivre pour que je vous prouve ma dévotion. Et donc l'intérêt de cette sortie.

Un silence pesant s'installa ensuite.

Il fut interrompu par Overhaul qui se dirigea vers son bureau.

Il fouilla un instant ses tiroirs et y trouva une nouvelle paire de gants toute neuve.

-Après vous.


	6. Chapitre 5

Ils s'introduirent tous deux dans la chambre d'Eri.

Lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir elle leva la tête précipitamment guettant la venue de sa nouvelle amie.

Elle ne fut que plus terrorisée quand elle découvrit au côté de celle ci, la présence de son frère.

Elle était paralysée par la peur.

Emi reprit son rôle en main et accourut vers la petite fille. Elle la berça doucement en lui murmurant que tout allait bien et que c'était fini.

S'accrochant à Emi comme un bouée de sauvetage. Eri ne quittait pas son frère des yeux, guettant sa réaction.

Elle eut alors une vision d'horreur.

Emi entre les mains de son frère.

Emi déformée par l'alter de son frère.

Emi. Disparue. Pour toujours.

Elle fixa alors la jeune femme qui la tenait fermement. Défiant son frère du regard.

Ce regard.

Ce fut ce regard qui effaça tout doute du coeur de la petite fille.

Elle s'échapa de l'emprise de son amie.

Elle fit alors barrage entre son frère et la jeune fille.

Tremblante de peur.

Elle tenta avec force de reproduire le regard.

-Ne...Ne...Ne...Lui...fais...pas...

Ses jambes faillirent, elle pleurait à présent mais ne lâcha pas son frère des yeux.

-Je... t'en supplie...


	7. Chapitre 6

Ça va beaucoup trop loin.

Emi se précipita vers Eri pour la regarder dans les yeux.

 _Contrôle_.

Eri somnola soudainement puis s'endormie la mine paisible.

Elle se retourna vers Overhaul et pendant un instant elle sentit le trouble dans ses yeux.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de vérifier ses dires. Le jeune homme s'était retourné, voilant son regard.

-Puis je savoir... Pourquoi vous faites tous cela ?

Il se massa les tempes.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de rétorquer. Et sortit de la pièce.

Emi plaça doucement la petite fille dans son lit et la borda quelques instant.

Elle s'assurra qu'elle était complètement endormie pour quitter la pièce à son tour.

Elle se laissa glisser sur le sol froid des toilettes pour femmes.

Le brouillard qu'était devenu ses émotions ne s'en allait plus et elle revit la petite fille devant elle.

Ses yeux baignés de larmes et de terreur. Paralysée par le monstre qui hantait jusqu'à ses rêve.

Dans ses derniers retranchements elle avait protégé une inconnue.

Elle m'a défendue alors que moi...

Avait-elle joué la comédie ?

Elle se rapelait de toutes ses paroles mielleuses au parc, envoûtant peu à peu l'enfant.

Elle se rapellait de ses stratagèmes qu'elle avait conçu selon la psychologie de la petite.

Elle se rapellait de ses sourires et de ses regards qui ne signifiaient rien pour elle.

Ne signifiait-il vraiment rien pour elle ?

Avait elle réellement eu ce genre de pensée ?

Que ressentait elle ?

Elle rinca l'eau glacée qui coulait du robinet sur son visage brûlant.

Tentative désespérée pour chasser le brouillard.

Désespérée.

Elle tomba alors sur son propre regard reflété par le mirroir au dessus du robinet.

Elle observa son visage un instant.

Ses traits fins et harmonieux.

Sa chevelure noire et longue impeccablement coiffé.

Sa tenue sobre se mêlant à sa chevelure car teinté d'un gris profond.

Elle décortiqua tous ces détails comme elle l'aurait fait pour n'importe quelle autre personne.

Puis elle revint sur son regard.

Il était froid, impénétrable, jamais elle n'avait vu ses yeux aussi vides.

De toutes sa vie elle n'avait jamais fait attention à ce genre de détail.

En cet instant. Il n'y avait plus que ses yeux pourpres.

Quel est ce sentiment ...?

 _Intrusion._

 **Alter d'Emi Kimochi :**

Lors d'un contact visuelle, elle est capable de ressentir les émotions de la cible.

Il lui est aussi possible d'amplifier les émotions présent dans la cible.

Avec un concentration extrême. Elle peux aussi immiscer ses propres émotions dans la cible.


	8. Chapitre 7

Il sursauta, observant les alentours, les premières secondes furent un véritable trou noir.

Puis il se souvint de s'être assoupis sur ses travaux.

Les résultats n'étaient toujours pas concluants, mais il se sentait prêt du but.

Il se sentait toujours prêt du but.

Griffonnant des notes incompréhensibles sur le reste de ses dossiers, il délaissa le reste de ses fiches qui jonchaient au sol.

Il ne prit même pas conscience du désordre. Trop occupé à différencier plusieurs codes génétiques.

-Vous voilà.

Elle fit son entrée le plus calmement du monde. Comme si elle avait toujours eu le droit d'être là.

Il la dévisagea un instant, elle semblait changée, une détermination nouvelle brillait dans son regard.

Il fit mine de l'ignorer replongeant dans ses pensées, dans le chaos fait de mathématique et de biochimie.

-Je voudrais qu'on parle des termes de mon contrat.

-Peut être plus tard. Grommela t-il. Je suis un peu occupé pour l'instant.

-Expliquez moi ce que vous recherchez. Fit elle en jetant un coup d'oeil sur ses notes. Je suis convaincue que je ne pourrais pas accomplir ma mission si je ne sais pas à quoi elle se rapproche.

Il soupira. Puis jetta ses notes par dessus son épaules.

-Par votre faute j'ai perdu le fil de mes pensées je vais devoir reprendre à zéro.

Il se replaça à son bureau à la recherche d'autres notes.

Mais sa main rencontra celle de son interlocutrice qui avait rageusement plaqué celle ci sur le bureau, lui obstruant tout mouvement de la main gauche.

-Vous savez. Dit il figé. Que c'est extrêmement déconseillé d'avoir tout contact physique que ce soit avec moi.

\- Je suis au courant pour votre mysophobie.

En même temps ce n'était pas très difficil. Pour Emi discerner une phobie était un jeu d'enfant. Mais la n'était pas la question.

-Je me sens d'humeur charitable. Je vous laisse 3 secondes pour sortir de cette pièce. Dans le cas échéant je ne pourrais garantir votre sécurité.

-Je suis prêtre à suivre toute les conditions une fois notre conversation terminée.

-Alors lâchez ma main.

-Non.

-Avez vous des tendances suicidaires ? Car j'en serai extrêmement déçu.

-Et vous, êtes vous sociopathe ? Car je n'en serai pas surprise.

-Pourquoi de tels injures ?

\- Je pourrais dire la même chose.

\- Cette discussion n'a pas lieu d'être. Allez vous en.

-Les trois secondes sont déjà écoulé ?

-Vous êtes sûr de vouloir mourrir si bêtement ?

-Je veux juste mettre à bien ma mission et pour ça je dois tout savoir.

-Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas être impliqué.

-La donne à changer.

-Qu'est ce qui à changé ?

Elle lâcha finalement sa prise. Plantant son regard dans celui de Chisaki.

-Le fait est que vous torturez une mineur. Et qui plus est votre soeur. Vous la manipulez, vous jouez avec elle comme un vulgaire cobaye.

-Vous disiez passez outre.

-J'avais tord.

-Vous vous êtes donc soudainement doté d'une "conscience" ?

-J'en suis moi même surprise.

-Je suis déçu. Moi qui vous prenai pour un pion obéissant.

-Quels sont vos raisons ?

-Qui vous dit que j'en ai ?

-Vous n'êtes pas un psychopathe.

-C'est gentil.

-Pas ce genre de psychopathe. Chacune de vos actions sont réfléchies et calculées pour arriver à vos fin. Vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un d'impulsif. Vous êtes réfléchis... Comme moi...

Ce lapsus fit sourire le yakuza.

-Deux psychopathes qui vont discuter sur des valeurs éthiques... Ne serrais ce pas une perte de temps ?

-J'ai bien peur de ne pas être aussi perturbée que vous. J'en suis désolée.

-Arrogante

-Lâche

Il haussa les sourcils. Ce dialogue était de plus en plus divertissant.

-On va dire que j'ai mes raison. Dit il. Mais votre conscience toute nouvelle vous empêcherait de comprendre.

-Je peux toujours essayer.

(TRY ME BITCH)


End file.
